The present invention is concerned with a process for the preparation of oxygen-containing carbon compounds from alcohols and synthesis gas, wherein the compounds produced have at least one more carbon atom than the starting alcohol. More specifically, the present invention involves a process for the preparation of carboxylic acids, alcohols, aldehydes or the secondary products thereof by reaction of an alcohol with hydrogen and carbon monoxide in the presence of a heterogeneous bimetallic sulfided catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,906 discloses that at pressures above 1,000 atmospheres and in the presence of a cobalt catalyst, primary, secondary and tertiary alcohols react with synthesis gas to form glycol ethers and monohydric alcohols containing at least one more carbon atom per molecule than the original alcohol reactant.
U.S Pat. No. 3,285,948 discloses that an improved yield of ethanol from methanol can be obtained by conducting the synthesis gas homologation reaction in the presence of a cobalt catalyst which is promoted with iodine and a metal halide selected from ruthenium halide and osmium halide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,837 discloses a process for producing ethanol which comprises reacting methanol with carbon monoxide and hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst consisting essentially of a methanol-soluble cobalt carbonyl and methanol-insoluble rhenium metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,946 discloses a process for producing ethanol from methanol, carbon monoxide and hydrogen which comprises conducting the reaction in the presence of a cobalt sulfide or a mixture of a cobalt sulfide and at least one of a nitrogen-containing compound and a phosphorus compound.